Puissant, Oui, Mais Pourquoi ?
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Son rêve est de devenir le plus puissant, écraser tous ses adversaires sans exception, être invincible. C'est ça son rêve, oui, mais pourquoi ?


Alors ça, c'est la première fic que je consacre à notre cher Empereur Dragon, l'idée m'est venue en faisant la vaisselle, comme quoi !

Sinon, j'ai pas vu l'épisode de Fury où...Où...*_a du mal à le dire_* Où Ryuga s'est fait mal, voilà ! Donc j'improvise !

Attention, descriptions un peu morbides avec décor en hémoglobine !

Allez, on lance ! Et bonne lecture !

_Thème : Weak And Powerless, _de_ Perfect Circle._

_**Puissant, Oui, mais Pourquoi ?**_

Du haut d'une impressionnante falaise, une silhouette, celle d'un jeune homme arborant un habit de cuir et un blanc manteau volant au grès des vents, faisait face au splendide panorama, nullement impressionné par sa vertigineuse hauteur, la stature fière.

Mais malgré toute la force et la puissance qu'il inspirait au premier abord, lorsqu'on y voyait de plus près, les pupilles dorées au regard perçant semblaient pensives, et regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Et le même sentiment emplit le jeune blader une nouvelle fois.

Il était arrivé au sommet, d'accord. Et maintenant ?

Mais il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, faisant virevolter ses courtes mèches blanches parfois maculées d'un rouge vif encore plus fort que ne le faisait les fortes bourrasques communes à une telle altitude. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait être le plus fort, un point c'est tout. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en philosophie.

Car son but était déjà fixé depuis bien longtemps...

Mille lieux de là, à Bey City.

« Hey les amis ! » Lança une voix enjouée, annonçant l'apparition d'une fine silhouette venant droit des rudes déserts.

« Ryûto ! Ca faisait un bail mon ami ! » Tel fut le cri de joie d'un certain roux au bandeau en reconnaissant le garçon aux cheveux blancs et rouges. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Bien, j'étais de passage au Japon et je voulais vous rendre une petite visite ! »

Enthousiasmés par ces retrouvailles pleines de gaieté, les garçons passèrent un long moment à rire et à se raconter histoires et anecdotes.

**oOXxXOo**

Ellipse, Soir.

**oOXxXOo**

La nuit tombée, une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait, le jeune blanc était discrètement monté sur le toit, rêveur.

Lorsqu'il fut surprit, environs dix minutes plus tard, par l'impromptue arrivée de Ginga qui, le sourire aux lèvres en le voyant, vint s'installer sur les tuiles, à ses côtés.

« Tu aimes trainer sur les toits ? » Doucement, comme ailleurs, le plus jeune acquiesça. « Moi aussi, j'adore venir ici parfois, pour admirer les étoiles » Un moment de silence passa entre eux, confortable, reposant. Ginga ne cessait de sourire doucement, le regard tendre. Lorsqu'il affichait cette expression, il pouvait adoucir le plus hardi des cœurs, et essouffler la plus dévastatrice des colères. « J'avais une question à te poser, mais je n'ai pas voulu le faire devant les autres, peut-être que c'est délicat »

« Laquelle ? » Le roux sembla le prévenir.

« Il s'agit de Ryuga » Le maitre de Pegasus interpréta le silence du plus jeune et son regard doré curieux comme un encouragement à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit alors « Je m'demandais...Pourquoi veut-il devenir si fort... ? » La question parut au premier abord surprendre le blanc, avant qu'un voile n'assombrisse ses prunelles or.

« C'est... »

...C'est une longue histoire...

...Une longue et douloureuse histoire...

_**Lorsque ce jour là, impuissants, ils avaient assisté au pire des drames que des enfants puissent connaitre. Lorsque plus que jamais, ils avaient désiré posséder la force nécessaire pour arrêter le massacre. Lorsque, par miracle, ils furent indemne (ou presque) mais sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. **_

_**Lorsque, seul, le futur Empereur Dragon, alors seulement âgé de onze courtes années, avait dû porter ce lourd poids sur ses frêles épaules.**_

_Lorsque ces hommes armés et sans scrupule s'étaient introduits chez eux, vengeurs, prêts à tuer. Leurs parents, se défendant, les protégeant comme ils le pouvaient._

Il n'avait pas tout vu, mais ce dont il se souvenait était largement suffisant pour le faire trembler de terreur à leur simple évocation.

Mais Ryuga, Ryuga lui, avait tout vu. Il avait même été en première loge, pour voir toute l'horreur que représente cet acte monstrueux qu'est le meurtre.

_La lame tranchante du sabre, déchirant la chair, faisant gicler le sang à lui en tacher la joue. Cette même lame, traversant l'estomac face à lui, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son front, sans pourtant le faire reculer._

_A vrai dire, à ce moment, là, il n'en avait que faire de mourir ou pas. Ces réflexions ne lui vinrent que bien après._

Une fois leur besogne achevée, les hommes en noir s'en étaient allés, laissant les deux garçons (qu'ils avaient jusque là totalement ignorés) à leur sort.

Il se souvenait encore de la _vue_ du sang, de l'_odeur_ du sang, de la _texture_ du sang. Ils en étaient recouverts, mais plus que ça, ils s'en sentaient salis de l'intérieur, jusqu'au plus profond de leur tripes. Ils étaient souillés à jamais par ce sang, celui de leurs parents.

Ce jour là, il n'avait même pas pleuré ses parents, les larmes avaient simplement coulé le long de ses joues, d'elles-mêmes, sans sanglot, sans joues rougies, rien. Juste deux sillons humides le long de ses joues encore arrondies par ses sept printemps.

Pourtant, l'ainé parvint à puiser dans ses ressources, poussé à ses derniers retranchements, pour surmonter son traumatisme (marqué jusque dans sa propre chair) qu'il enfouit au plus profond de lui-même, pour s'occuper de son petit-frère, tout ce qui lui restait, et faire qu'il ne manque de rien. Allant jusqu'à se débarrasser lui-même des corps et nettoyer le hall, scène du drame, pour rendre la maison de nouveau habitable.

Personne ne sut ce qui était arrivé aux parents Darkyu, et quatre années plus tard, ils ne surent non plus où étaient passé les enfants.

« Alors c'est ça... » Même Ginga en eut des frissons. Il se doutait bien que le passé de Ryuga ne devait pas être rose, mais à ce point...

« Et depuis ce jour, il a tout fait -et fait encore tout- pour devenir plus fort... »

...Pour ne pas revivre ça.

Pour ne plus se sentir faible face à une telle situation, pour ne plus avoir à porter un tel poids sur le cœur et les épaules.

Ce poids, Ryuga le portait toujours. Même aujourd'hui, après avoir acquit tant de puissance, il trainait toujours ce fardeau derrière lui, et même s'il savait que ça ne servait peut-être à rien, il continuerait à devenir plus fort jusqu'à s'en débarrasser.

Le jeune homme, quittant sa place pourtant privilégiée en haut de cette falaise, se remit en marche à la recherche d'un plus haut pic.

Toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Voilà sa raison de vivre, que ça plaise ou non.

C'était la seule qu'il avait pu trouver, et qui le faisait tenir encore debout.

Et les vents d'été emportèrent dans leur mystère, la volonté ardente du légendaire blader de feu.

Euh...Ca y est... ? *_est pas sûre_*

**Ryuga :** ...

**Na-chan :** ...

**Yû :** euh...

**Ryuga :** ...

**Na-chan :** ...

**Blader DJ :** quel duel serré ! Aucun des deux ne semble vouloir craquer ! Leurs nerfs sont en acier, mais qui lâchera en premier ?

**Ryuga :** ...ESPECE DE SA**** DE CO****** DE MES DEUX ! TU VAS M'LE PAYER !

**Na-chan :** KYAAAAH !

**Blader DJ :** Ah, ce fut serré, mais Ryuga a été le premier, c'est donc Nataku qui remporte la manche !

**Na-chan :** Ouais ! (euh, c'est pas l'moment là, pas vrai ?)

Revenons plutôt à cette fic. Ça a été assez rapide à écrire (à peine une heure) mais les émotions étaient au rendez-vous ! J'espère que ce fut le cas pour vous aussi, et j'adorerais la savoir alors, Reviews !


End file.
